


Zabawa w berka

by xRonnie



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, space boyfriends
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:23:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRonnie/pseuds/xRonnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben zawsze był wyższy, a duma Poe nie pozwalała mu się na to zgodzić.<br/>Teenage Ben&Poe!AU<br/>Uwielbiam tę dwójkę nad życie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zabawa w berka

-Solo! Przestań tak zapieprzać na tych swoich patykach i zwracaj uwagę na ludzi, którzy nie mają tak długich nóg i genialnego tyłka jak ty! – Poe gonił swojego chłopaka po całej bazie, ale dogonić Bena nie było łatwo. Zawsze był wyższy od niego i wykorzystywał tę przewagę nad starszym chłopakiem. Pięknie. Poe zapatrzył się na jego tyłek, a teraz jego tyłek zniknął. Przystanął, łapiąc oddech i przeklinając myślach Bena. Przysiągł sobie, że to ostatni raz, kiedy zgodził się na ściganie z nim. Oparł się o ścianę, oddychając szybko. W tym momencie ściana za nim przesunęła się, a on sam upadł z łoskotem na ziemię w małym, czarnym pokoiku.  
-Co kur.. – cisnące się na jego usta przekleństwo zostało zatrzymane przez ciepłe wargi na jego ustach. Uśmiechnął się przez pocałunek i wplótł palce w falowane czarne loki, których właściciel właśnie zostawił jego spragnione dalszego dotyku usta.  
-Wygrałem Dameron. Znowu – pochylający się nad nim brunet wyszczerzył się w szerokim uśmiechu. Wstał i podał rękę leżącemu nadal w lekkim szoku Poe.  
-Zawsze wygrywasz, dupku – mruknął  
-Nazywasz księcia dupkiem? Wiesz, jaka za to grozi kara? Co najmniej chłosty, Dameron  
-Chłosta od ciebie? Jestem pierwszy w kolejce – uśmiechnął się i popchnął Bena na ścianę. Był przynajmniej o głowę wyższy od niego, więc stanął na palcach i złożył szybki pocałunek na jego nosie. Solo zaśmiał się i przytulił chłopaka do siebie  
-Kolejnym razem dam ci wygrać skarbie, obiecuje – szepnął i pocałował go  
-O nie, ja wolę być za tobą, przecież mówiłem, że masz perfekcyjny tyłek a tak, a tak mogę go oglądać cały czas – wymruczał poprzez pocałunek  
-Ben? Gdzie jesteś? – głos matki Solo rozległ się za ścianą  
-Cholera, miałem być na treningu – syknął. Poe stłumił śmiech, na nic się to nie zdało, generał Organa otworzyła drzwi, słysząc głosy dobiegające zza ściany.  
-Poe. Znów demoralizujesz mojego syna. Ben, miałeś być na treningu, randki możecie urządzać sobie po tym, jak skończysz swoje obowiązki.  
-Maamoo, my tylko zrobiliśmy chwilę przer..  
-BEN SOLO, nie kwestionuj tego, co mówię, marsz na trening!  
Ben przeklął pod nosem i zostawił przytulającego go chłopaka  
-Ben, czy ja się przesłyszałam?  
-Nic nie mówiłem!  
-Też tak sądzę. Poe, twój ojciec czeka na ciebie w hangarze, mówi że ma niespodziankę – księżniczka Leia uśmiechnęła się do starszego z chłopców.  
-Ben! Ojciec w końcu pozwoli mi pilotować!  
-Chryste, w takim razie ja już nie lecę nigdzie, gdy ty będziesz pilotował...  
-Zamknij się!


End file.
